


The Tune Of The World

by Wwalm



Category: Fangirl - Rainbow Rowell, Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling, Harry Potter and the Cursed Child - Thorne & Rowling, Percy Jackson and the Olympians - Rick Riordan
Genre: Bed Sex, Bondage, Breast Fucking, Coming Out, Dick on dick, Dicks, Dominance, Drunken promises, Drunkenness, Everyone Is Gay, F/F, F/M, Face-Fucking, Fanfiction, Finger Fucking, Fluff, Girl On Girl, Girls Kissing, Handcuffs, Horny Teenagers, Illshowyoumineifyoushowmeyours, Kinks, M/M, Making Out, Masturbation, Multi, One Night Stands, One Shot, Oral Sex, POV Annabeth Chase, POV Dean Thomas, POV First Person, POV Hermione Granger, POV Third Person, Palming, Palming through pants, Prodding, Rimming, Room of Requirement, Room of Requirement Shenanigans, Sex, Sex at Hogwarts, Sharing a Bed, Smut, Sorry Not Sorry, Surprises, Switching, Threesome, Threesome - F/M/M, Vibrators, Working out feelings, boy on boy, everyone is horny
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-08-22
Updated: 2019-05-28
Packaged: 2019-07-01 06:26:10
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 15,835
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15768453
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Wwalm/pseuds/Wwalm
Summary: A short series of one-shots.CHAPTER 1: Annabeth Chase/Piper McLeanCHAPTER 2: Dean Thomas/Seamus FinniganCHAPTER 3: Scorpius Malfoy/Albus PotterCHAPTER 4: Fred Weasley/Hermione GrangerCHAPTER 5: Sirius Black/Remus LupinCHAPTER 6: Paul/Alice (not posted yet)CHAPTER 7: Ron Weasley/Hermione Granger/Draco Malfoy (not posted yet)CHAPTER 8: Harry Potter/Draco Malfoy (not posted yet)CHAPTER 9: Cather Avery/Levi (not posted yet)CHAPTER 10: Rose Weasley/Scorpius Malfoy (not posted yet)I'm doing my best to update but I'm so busy I'm insanely sorry. Thanks for reading!The title, The Tune Of The World, refers to the fact that life should move smoothly, like a melody or a tune, and what it sounds like. I'm not sure that makes sense but that's what I thought in my head when I thought of the title.





	1. Look At Me, I'm Not Sandra Dee, Just Annabeth Chase

It would've been better to say I walked into the bar hesitantly.  
In reality, however, I was practically being dragged in by my best friend Hazel. I was reluctant to go in the first place; Hazel was lucky that she got me there at all.

I was nervous since my ex, Percy, had dumped me a few weeks earlier for a guy named Nico, and this was my first time going out in public since then. I had been so devastated that it took all my energy just to get out of bed. A goddamn mother fucking guy. My Percy, the one I had been with since freshman year in highschool, had left me for a stupid guy. 

That's why I was there, at the bar, looking for a one night stand. Hazel had been the one to suggest it, and I wanted to eagerly jump at the idea. Too bad, a second later I remembered going to a bar meant meeting people, and I just wasn't in the mood. But Hazel ended up dragging me here anyway.  
Hazel forced me in the door and I gave up with a huff.

"Hazel," I hissed, turning to her. "What am I supposed to do?"

Hazel laughed. "Annabeth, smooze! Order a drink! Anything, really! As long as you get to have some sweet, hot love tonight."

"Hazel..." I whispered, my face flushing in embarrassment. "People might hear you."

"Good." And with that, Hazel went up to her boyfriend, Franks, kissing him on the lips, and draped herself over his lap.

I rolled my eyes. Hazel and Frank were the type of couple that were annoyingly cute. They had gotten together shortly after Percy and I had, and Percy had instantly hit it off right after I introduced them. Back when Percy and I were together, the four of us used to hang out all the time, going to parties and double dates. Now, of course, we never hung out. Or maybe the others did without me. Not that I cared. Because I really, really, didn't. I was Annabeth Chase! I didn't get jealous!

I sighed and turned toward the bar. I ordered a fat tire beer and sat on a stool, gloomily drinking it and staring at Hazel and Frank. She caught my eye and mouthed to me, "Interact."  
I grimaced. I hated talking to new people. Hazel giggled and whispered something in Frank's ear, who promptly burst out laughing.  
Knowing it was most likely about me, I made my way over to them.

"Look, Hazel, please just drive me home?"

In response, Hazel wiggled her finger in my face. "No, Annabeth. I told you, the only way you're getting out of this bar is to walk home, or go home with someone else besides me or Frank. And remember I made you leave your phone at home, and don't don't even think about calling Leo."

I flipped Hazel off. "Fuck you."

She gave me a certain sweet smile which I really, really hated. "The only one who will be fucking me tonight will be Frank, sweetie."

I pretended to barf in my mouth. "Thanks for that."

Hazel laughed and waved me off with her hand. I gritted my teeth and walked back to the bar. It was probably a good idea that Hazel wouldn't drive me home anyway, since she would be too drunk to even walk to the car.

I sat at the bar and looked around. My ears turned in to a song playing over the radio, which the bar seemed to be singing along to.

"Laughing like children, living like lovers, rolling like thunder..."

"UNDER THE COVERS," the entire bar screamed together.

My voice hitched with laughter at the drunkin, off key shouting and I covered my ears. Which did nothing, of course.

"AND I GUESS THAT'S WHY THEY CALL IT, THE BLUESSSSS..."

A woman sitting beside me elbowed and grinned at me. She too, was covering her ears. We both lowered our arms together as the music faded away and the bar went back to it's normal volume.

"That was so loud I thought I was going to go deaf," the woman said to me.

I smiled shortly and politely with no teeth and took a big sip of my beer, ignoring the bitter taste as it swept down my throat. I took another big sip, trying to avoid talking to the woman. I was uncomfortable around strangers. I wasn't sure why, but I always got awkward around them and tried to avoid them as much as I like.

"Piper," the woman claimed, reaching her hand out to me.

"Excuse me?"

I'd almost finished my beer.

"Piper. That's my name. Piper McLean."

"Annabeth Chase," I answered, shaking Piper's hand.

I finished my beer and glanced over at Frank and Hazel. Sure enough, they were watching every bit of the exchange. Piper followed my look.  
"Are those your friends?"

I nodded. "Yeah. Frank and Hazel."

Piper nodded and pointed to the other end of the bar. "Those are mine. That's Jason," she nodded to a man who was currently throwing darts I to a dartboard. Obviously doing his best to show off his strength. "And that's Reyna, Jason's boyfriend." The said girl was eagerly clapping and looking starry eyed after Jason.

Piper then pointed to a guy sitting fown, watching all the fun happen, slowly drinking a beer. "And that's Nico."

I froze at the name. "Does he... happen to be dating a boy named Percy Jackson?" I asked, my voice a little choked.

"Yeah. How'd you know?"

I grimaced. "Percy's my ex, and he dumped me a few weeks ago for Nico."

Piper looked shocked. "Wow. Small world, I suppose. I'm sorry."

I sighed and waved the apology off. "Don't be. It was going to happen sooner or later, anyway. But is Percy here?"

"No. He's out of town visiting his parents."

I breathed a sigh of relief and looked away from the boy who had stolen my boyfriend.

Which meant look at Piper, to not be rude.

I gave her awkward smile and called the bartender over. I ordered yet another fat tire beer. He nodded as he took the order and just after he started to walk away, Piper called after him, "On me!"

He put up his hand to signal that he heard her, and went to collect another order.

I stared at Piper. "Why would you do that?"

She gave me a grin. "Just thought I should do a nice thing for a beautiful woman."

I blushed and ducked my head. "I'm not beautiful."

Piper looked at me, no signs of joke on her face.

"Yes, Annabeth. Yes you are."

"I think it's a little weird that you're a total stranger and you're hitting on me right now."

Piper snorted. "We're not strangers, since we already introduced ourselves. Also, why are you surprised that I'm hitting on you? You must have thousands of people tell you you're pretty every day."

I shook my head and blushed again.

Piper gaped at me. "But-" she motioned at my face. "Fucking insane. Looks like no one has any good taste in this world except for me."

I raised my eyebrows. "What are you saying?" 

For the first time that night, Piper blushed. Suddenly she blurted out, "Hey, wanna dance?"

I snorted into my nearly finished beer.  
"What?"

"Dance. You and me." Piper said, her blush disappearing. Without waiting for an answer, she grabbed my hand and dragged me out into the middle of the bar.

"What- we can't do this!" I followed, protesting.

"Who says? There's literally no rule that states we can't dance in the middle of a fucking bar."

"But Piper- I don't dance!" I said desperately.

Piper snorted. "Everyone can dance, Annabeth."

"I-"

We were in the middle of the floor. Everyone was looking at us. I took a deep breath. Thankfully, I was shorter than Piper so I didn't have to lead. But then I realized-

"How are we supposed to dance if there's not music?" I asked.

Piper clicked her tongue in response, as if pondering the answer. Then she left me standing in the middle of the floor to check out a song on the juke box.

I glanced awkwardly at Hazel and Frank. Hazel waggled her eyebrows at me suggestively and grinned. I was shocked. Hazel wanted me to go home with... Piper? PIPER??? Sure, I was Bisexual, I had dated girls, but I didn't even know the woman. Also, I had never had sex with a woman in my entire life. Before I could think anything of it, Billy Joel's Piano Man came on the juke box. I groaned. "It's nine o'clock on a Saturday, the regular crowd shuffles in..."  
I didn't hate this song, it was just very overplayed. But what could I do?

Piper came up to me and automatically I placed one hand on her shoulder.

"Wow, eager, aren't we?" Piper teased, and I blushed.

"I used to dance a lot with Percy," I mumbled.

Piper nodded understandably. She put her hand on my waist, and I inhaled sharply at the touch. If Piper noticed, she didn't say anything as she put her other hand into mine that wasn't on her shoulder. We started to sway to the music.

"Oh, la la la, di da da, la la, di da da da dum..."

"You have grey eyes," Piper commented.

I shrugged. "So?"

"You don't usually see people with grey eyes."

"Well, I see someone with grey eyes a lot."

"Really? Who?"

"Everyday when I look in the mirror."

Piper chuckled at my joke.

"And the piano, it sounds like a carnival, and the microphone smells like a beer..." The song played, near the end.

"How old are you Annabeth?"

"22. You?"

"23. I asked because I wanted to make sure you were old enough so I could do this..."

Then, without warning, she leaned into kiss me. I gasped as her lips contacted with mine.

"Well we're all in the mood for a melody, and you got us feeling alright." The song ended and Piper pulled away from me slowly.

"Was that ok?" She asked.

I nodded. Just as I opened my mouth to say I wanted more, Hazel appeared at my side.

"Annabeth!" She exclaimed, nodding a hello to Piper. "Can I talk to you?"

I grimaced and shot a look to Piper, who had a confused look on her face. "I'll just be a moment," I promised her.

Hazel led me over to her and Frank.  
"What?" I asked her. "You said to interact, I am! I'm literally dancing with a stranger! And you came in the worst moment possible; we had just kissed! My first kiss with a woman, I might add."

Hazel rolled her eyes. "Darling, I know. I saw the whole thing. That's why I grabbed you. I wanted to make sure you knew how to get her to take you home."

I sighed. "You realize this will be my first time having sex with a woman?"

Hazel nodded. "Ok. So. You have to whisper into her ear seductively, 'wanna get out of here?'"

I rolled my eyes. "Bye." Then, after dismissing Hazel's shocked face, I went back over to Piper, still in the middle of the bar.

"Sorry 'bout that," I said, sliding my hands back on her shoulders. And maybe it was because I was tipsy,  
But I looked up at Piper, and I really, really wanted her. I really, REALLY wanted her. She was just so sexy, with her choppy brown hair and her amazing eyes and wow her body (!!!) and her amazing smile... And oh fuck I was extremely horny anyway. And I knew she wanted me. So I leaned up to Piper's ear. "Wanna get out of here?"

And maybe it was because Piper was slightly tipsy as well, but she gave me a quick kiss to my mouth, and cupped my ass with her hands.  
"Fuck yes," she whispered against my lips.

I made sure to mouth a 'thank you' to Hazel as Piper McLean led the way out. Not that she saw me anyway, she was too busy grinding against Frank's bulge.

...

We ended up walking to Piper's apartment. I had no car, since Hazel was the one who drove to the bar, and Piper was slightly too tipsy to drive. She fumbled with the key, and stumbled into her apartment.

"Umm..." I began, twisting my hands.

"Yeah?" Piper said as she looked at me with lust.

"This... Will actually be um... My first time. With a woman."

Piper snorted. "Are you straight?"

"No, no, I'm bisexual. I just, never had the opportunity before now."

"I'm pansexual," Piper clarified. "and it's completely fine. I can teach you."

I chuckled nervously. "Really?"

Piper nodded, the effects of the beer wearing off. She sat me down on her couch. "Are you sure you want to do this?"

"Yes," I answered, nervous.

"Don't be nervous," Piper said, as if reading my mind. "So we need to get some things in order. Do you want to be top or bottom? I'm a switch so it doesn't matter to me."

I blushed. "When... I was with Percy I always used to top."

Piper raised her eyebrows. "Really? I'm surprised. I suppose I can teach you like that. Now, do you want to do foreplay first, or skip to the good stuff?"

I shrugged. "The good stuff sounds good to me."

"Lastly, do you have any kinks? I have a bunch of sex toys in my room."

I looked down, embarrassed. "Why don't we just try out yours and see if I like them?"

Piper nodded, and began to take off her clothes. I stared at her smooth skin and her C cup breasts. 

She looked at me as she peeled off her underwear, revealing her soft curls underneath.

"Why aren't you getting undressed?"  
I nodded and pulled off my shirt, bra, pants, and underwear. 

I sat down uncomfortably next to Piper on her bed. I wasn't new to sex, I had done it with Percy a few times, but this was still a new experience for me, being with a woman and all. 

Piper looked at me. "Annabeth, have you ever had a one night stand before?"

I shook my head, embarrassed.

"Well, this is very different from a regular one night stand," Piper continued. "It's practically abnormal."

I nodded to show her I was listening. Piper reached into a drawer and pulled out a vibrator and handcuffs. My eyes widened. 

"Have you used a vibrator before?"

"No. Percy was never the kinky type. I've never used anything before. I'm completely knew to this," I mumbled.

"It's ok," Piper confirmed. With her hand, she tilted my chin and leaned in to capture her lips with mine. I kissed back hungrily. We both wanted more.

"Push me down," Piper muttered against my teeth.

I pulled back. "What?"

Piper rolled her eyes. "You like topping, right? And how else am I going to teach you how to have sex with a girl?"

"Oh, right. Yes. Kiss me again."

Piper chuckled, and obliged. My hands roamed up and down her back as I slowly lowered her onto the mattress. I breathed heavily as I felt our nipples rub together. Piper broke the kiss and tilted her head back, exposing her neck and allowing my mouth to lick, suck, and taste the sweet flesh. Piper sighed in pleasure as I sucked on a certain spot above her collarbone, sure to leave a mark the next morning.

My lips made their way down to Piper's cleavage. As I kissed around her boobs, my hands found her nipples, and I began fingering her, twisting and flicking the tiny beads (that's what I liked during sex, so I thought Piper would as well. Turned out I was correct).

Piper let out a soft moan. "Looks like... Mmhmm you don't need my help. You're, oh. Doing a wonderful job right now. Keep it up baby. You're so, mmm. So beautiful."

Meanwhile, my ass had lifted itself up in the air on its own accord. Piper noticed (although her eyes kept fluttering open and closed from the pleasure), and her hands reached behind me and poked my pussy entrance. I breathed in sharply at the touch, absolutely loving. But I pulled away.

"I think you're supposed to be handcuffed," I said in a sexy tone I didn't know I had in me. Piper tried to smile, but she was too busy panting like a puppy, begging to be touched. I grabbed the handcuffs and tied Piper's hands up against the backboard of the bed. 

I lost the moment. I sat back on my hips, at a loss of what to do next. Should I keep doing what I was before, or go down to her pussy?

"Annabeth, want some advice?"

I nodded. "What do you want me to do?"

"Do you want to use the vibrator now? Because I really want you to."

I'd forgotten all about it! I reached to the side and grabbed the vibrator. As I did so, my boob nudged toward Piper. She caught it in her mouth, and started sucking. My breath caught in my throat and a moan escaped my mouth. Piper swirled her tongue around my nipple, biting it ocasionally, enjoying the way I moaned and breathed heavily. 

I lay on top of Piper as she did this, the vibrator in my hand. "Turn around," she mumbled against my nipple. I tore my boob away from her tongue and flipped over, so her head faced my back and I was practically sitting on her lap.

"No, turn so my head is at your pussy."

My face turned red and I did as Piper ordered. I felt her hot breath on my clit and I was very, VERY close to Piper's pussy myself.

"Turn the vibrator on."

I flipped the switch of the vibrator. It buzzed against my fingertips. My pussy was throbbing. Piper was dripping wet.

"You know what to do."

I nodded in response. I did. I touched the vibrator to Piper's clit and felt her breath heavily under me. At the same time, I felt a hand start to rub gently on my clit. I began to move the vibrator around and I let out a little moan.

"You like that, huh Annabeth?"

I moaned again as Piper rubbed a little faster. "Don't... mm.. stop."

"As long as you keep doing it to me," she replied.

I arched my back as a ripple of pleasure shocked through me.

"God, Annabeth, your pussy looks so fucking delicious..."

My breath hitched. Was she saying what I thought she was saying. Oh, she definitely was. 

"Go for it," I moaned. I shivered as a soft tongue touched my clit. Then a pair of lips. Then both of them at the same time. That felt amazing. Pleasure flowed through me, and I kept rubbing Piper with the vibrator, even when Piper stuck two fingers in my pussy while she was licking me. I almost wanted to pass out from the pleasure. I could feel myself getting close, and I gasped as cum shot out through Piper's pumping fingers and into her mouth. Piper licked up every bit, making me twitch on top of her.

I collapsed as the orgasm ended. Piper lifted her head to my pussy and gave little kisses to it. Meanwhile, her hips were shifting under me as she got closer to her edge.

"I'm-I'm gonna-"

And she came on the vibrator. I was comfortable licking it up, so I didn't. Not wanting the moment to end, I turned off the vibrator as Piper's orgasm ebbed away and shifted around so I was facing her. I kissed her deeply, biting her lower lip. She opened her mouth and our tongues touched and I tasted my cum, which was pretty disgusting, but I ignored it.

Once our breathing slowed, I uncuffed her, and Piper shifted up, balancing on her elbows. "That was incredible, for your first time with a woman," she said. "Now, do you want to get ready for bed?"

I nodded I got off the bed to pee. When I was finished, I came back and Piper was fast asleep under the covers. I smiled and crawled in next to her. I fell asleep next to her, still naked.  
...  
The next morning, I longed to kiss Piper awake, but then I remembered what last night was. Just a one night stand. So I quickly slipped out of bed, got dressed, and called Leo to pick me up before she awoke.

It was a very nice experience, and longed to do it again. However next time, I hoped I wouldn't have to dance with them before we had sex.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading! What did you think of the chapter? Comment some thoughts and leave some kudos below?


	2. Always, Ok, Really, Really

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dean Thomas: 15, likes to read and watch movies. 
> 
> Seamus Finnigan: 15, catches him reading.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Let's pretend for the sake of this story that modern technologies such as Google and smartphones existed during this time. Also, I tried to make this a bit realistic. Hope I did a good job. Enjoy!

Me, Dean, being a half blood, with my living parent a muggle, I discovered I had a lot of time over the summer holidays. So naturally, I spent most of it on my phone. Since I was 15, VERY hormonal, and a boy, I used my phone time to watch a lot of porn. And when I said a lot, I meant A LOT. Three or four times a day I wanked to girls giving blokes blow jobs, and ocasionally shower sex.

My fingers curled around my dick after breakfast, after lunch, and sometimes twice before dinner. I just couldn't get enough of the pleasure that seeped through my body every time I pumped my hand up and down. But after a few weeks of doing the same thing over and over again, I realized I needed a change. So I searched on Google for different types of porn.

The first result that popped up was a thing called fanfiction, which I figured out is basically word porn. It interested me, and I did some research on it. There was a popular site named "ArchiveOfOurOwn," which had a bunch of fanfiction on it. I clicked on it, and I started looking through some of them. As I was scrolling through some boring "Alice In Wonderland," and "Percy Jackson" shit, I came across one that had a Harry Potter fandom on it. Curious, I clicked on it. Sure, Harry was famous, but famous enough for people to write fanfiction about him on muggle sites? I doubted it. It had to be a joke.

But sure enough, when I started reading, it was a story about Harry and Ginny fucking in a park. The fuck? Harry and Ginny? We're they a thing? I clicked on some more stories about Harry and wow there were some really weird pairs. Harryand Malfoy, Harry and Oliver Wood, Harry and Hermione, Harry and Ron, even Harry and Snape, which I thought was disgusting.

Then, on a whim, I wondered about me. Would anyone have written about me? I was no where near famous, but known as being one of Harry's friends. So I searched up Dean Thomas. I figured nothing would come up. But no, a TON of results popped up. I scrolled through them. My ears turned red as I saw who I was shipped with. Harry, Ron, Neville, and some others. But the most popular one, it seemed to be, was Seamus. I sat back on my bed. I decided, why not go for it? I clicked on a popular one: "A Seamus Thing."

At first it was just me and Seamus talking a few days before the world cup. I paused, thinking back to the actual day. It had been quite normal, except Seamus was looking at me strangely the whole day.

Ok. Back to the story. Seamus climbed into his bed, they wrestled around, story me had a boner, so did Seam- what???? Reading the story, I paused, shocked. Was all fanfiction like this? My guess was yes.

I read on, my cheeks heating up when I read about how Seamus and I were kissing, then rolling our dicks together, then giving each other hand jobs, then cuming on each other... Then in real life, my dick twitched. 

I turned my phone off and shut my eyes, shifting uncomfortably in bed. Seamus was just a friend. My best friend. And I was exploring, that was all. Beyond my eyelids, my thoughts burned of Seamus actually doing those things to me... My dick twitched again.

"God, Dean," I thought to myself. "you only read one fanfiction about yourself and your already having bad thoughts about Seamus. Cut it the fuck out."

As much as I tried to take my own advice, I couldn't. But I was confused. I had thought I was only into girls, but this story of Seamus and myself have me a new perspective. I looked on Google, what the term is called for liking both genders. The result was Bisexual. I supposed I was Bisexual then. Maybe. I hadn't ever thought about boys until now. But... Maybe I didn't like boys. Maybe it was because Seamus was a really close friend of mine and I happened to know what he looked like under his clothes. We shared a dormitory, after all.

Maybe if I read a story about Harry and I, I would get Seamus off my mind. I clicked on the first one I saw. But as I read about me and Harry having sex, I could feel my dick deflating. So I tried one between Ron and I. Still, nothing. Then I tried one of me and Neville. Nothing.

I closed my eyes. I thought of Seamus giving me a blow job, his nimble fingers caressing my tight curls, hands roaming all around my body and behind my arse... My dick sprang to attention. What the hell was happening? I was starting to get VERY uncomfortable not touching myself after I'd been so hard this long.

I eventually gave in, and I squeezed my dick through my jeans. I closed my eyes again and slid down on my bed. I bit my lip to keep from moaning as I palmed my dick, squeezing, and running my hands up and down the material. I couldn't take it anymore and unzipped my pants. My dick sprang out, fully ready to be touched.

...

Seamus emerged from behind my eyelids, giving me a wink, and proceeded to take his clothes off. In my fantasy, I grabbed him -once he was fully naked- and pulled him to me, twining our lips on a harsh kiss. Our dicks rubbed together, and just like in the fanfiction, we proceeded to give each other hand jobs and occasionally poke our arse holes...

I opened my eyes. My hand was covered in sticky cum. I wondered what Seamus's cum tasted like. Probably sweet and amazing, like himself.

For the past week I had been imagining my own fantasy's about Seamus and myself, feeling attracted to him more and more. I getting attached to the longing of having someone by my side all the time, to share secrets with, to kiss, and to love.

I hadn't seen him in a little bit, but I had invited him over today. I knew he liked me. I knew it. He had come out to me a few years ago, and ever since then he had always looked away, blushing when I changed in the dorm, and in the shower. In our early years, I always caught him staring at me, what I thought for sure was admiration in his eyes that we were best mates, but now I was thinking thinking that was lust. That longing for someone close to you to hold you, and fondle you, and...

God, I was hard again.  
I closed my eyes, focused on the image of Seamus naked, put my hand down my shorts, and let my hand roam.

...

"Dean?"

I jolted awake. "Wha-"

I focused on the image in front of me. It was Seamus. Was I dreaming? Oh right. I had invited him over. I realized I had fallen asleep with my hand on my dick, and I snatched it out of my shorts, thanking God I was under the covers.

"Sorry mate," I said, still groggy. "I forgot you were coming over."

"S'ok," Seamus replied. "Hey, Dean?"

"Yeah?"

"Can I use your phone to tell my mum I got here? Mine died."

"Sure," I answered, still recovering. I just need to, er, wash my hands real fast."

Seamus look at me curiously but didn't question. I rushed to the bathroom and splashed my face with cold water to fully wake myself up. Took a few deep breaths to still my breathing. I rubbed my face with a towel to dry it and headed back to my room.

As soon as I opened the door, I knew I had messed up in some way. Seamus was sitting on my bed, my phone in his hand, his face flushed red, and his hand shaking as he struggled to hold the phone.

I suddenly remembered what I had been reading on my phone before I fell asleep with my hand in my pants.

"No," I said. "No, no, no..." I ran over to Seamus and pulled the phone out of his hands. It fell to the floor with a clatter.

Seamus sat, not moving. I was terrified. Would he think I was a pervert for reading these types of stories? When Seamus finally looked up at me, he said something I never would've imagined.

"So, you go on ArchiveOfOurOwn too?"

I cleared my throat uncomfortably and started at my feet. "You mean, you do too?"

Out of the corner of my eyes, I saw Seamus shift on my bed. "Yeah. One of my cousins told me about it."

I swallowed. I had no idea what was going to happen to our friendship, now that Seamus knew about how I loved reading about sex between us.

"Did you, er, enjoy... it?"

I stared at Seamus. Did he seriously just ask me that?

"I don't know mate," I said, trying to okay it off as cool. "I was just... exploring."

Did Seamus actually look a little..  hurt? Instead of voicing his true feelings, he shrugged and shifted again, crossing his legs and squirming. Like he was hard. Which would've been ridiculous, of course. Even though I was one hundred percent sure that Seamus liked me. Because he totally did. At least I hoped. Because I totally liked him. Maybe. I was just super confused at this point.

Swinging my arms and hating the awkwardness, I sucked in my lips and watched as Seamus followed the movement.

"So..." I began, "want to catch a film?"

Seamus shook his head. "Did you like it?" He blurted out.

"Er, what?"

"The fanfiction that you were reading. Before you fell asleep. Did you like it?"

I blushed. How could I answer this question? 'Yes, Seamus, I bloody loved it, because I'm so very attracted to you right now I just want to lick the freckles right off of you before my balls burst open.' Right. Like I was going to say anything like THAT. 

"Dean, seriously, I want to know. I, er, I want feedback."

"What?"

Seamus blushed. "Yeah. I-" he broke off chuckling. "This is awkward to say, mate. I wrote it."

"What?" I couldn't believe it. I had no words to describe the shock and relief I was feeling at the same time. "You wrote that? That-That, thing about, us?"

Seamus nodded his head slowly. I threw my hands above my head. "I can't believe this. I just- just, no."

I stormed out of the room in a way I hoped would be very dramatic. Or, at least, I tried to storm out. Instead, I hit my toe on the door and yelped. Grimacing in pain, I hopped on one foot.

Seamus let out a large laugh and I glared at him with all my might. Although he was very cute when he laughed. I blushed and forced the thought out of my head. "How can you laugh at me when I'm all hurt?" I asked, giving Seamus a pouty face.

Which made him laugh even harder, of course. I glared at him until I had finished my toe, when he stopped laughing. "Sorry, mate," Seamus said. 

"S'ok," I replied. "It was all very... Comical."

"No, not about the toe. About... What I wrote. I had no right to."

I sighed went to lean against the bed. "You're right. You had no right. So why did you do it?"

I glanced up at him and noticed that Seamus's face had turned a very dark shade of red. 

"Well, er, I'm sort of... Attracted to you. In a more than friend way."

I leaned my head up against the bed. "I kinda figured that out a while ago."

"Really? How?"

"I noticed how you always checked me out when I was changing. Little things like that."

Seamus chuckled out of embarrassment. "Didn't know you knew that."

I nodded but didn't answer. I picked my phone off the floor and turned it on. Thank God it hadn't cracked. The screen opened up to the fanfiction Seamus had been reading while I was in the bathroom... His fanfiction. It wasn't "A Seamus Thing," but a different one, where we were both in the shower and rolling out dicks around together. Things like that. I didn't want to tell Seamus that it had been the most well written fanfiction I had ever read, and it was my favorite. 

I wanted to turn off my phone before I got too hard, but it was too late.

"Will... Will this change anything between us?" Seamus asked suddenly.

I stood up and sat on the bed next to Seamus. My dick was throbbing.

"I don't think so," I replied, uneasy.

Seamus was looking down. I bet he could tell I was hard. But I was no longer afraid of hiding my feelings from him, since now I knew how he truly felt.

"Seamus?"

"Yeah?"

"I think I fancy you too." I swallowed, anxious to see what would happen next. 

Suddenly Seamus looked up at me. I could see hunger in his eyes. "Do you know how long I waited for this?" He croaked, almost like he was... Pleading?

I shook my head, confused. Suddenly a hand touched my hand. Seamus's hand. I flipped mine over and laced our fingers together. We were holding hands. Wow.

And then another hand was put below my chin, turning my face towards Seamus's. He withdrew his hand and looked at me deep in the eyes. "Can I kiss you?" He asked.

I nodded without thinking about it. I really wanted him. I really, REALLY wanted him. Seamus came closer and closer,  until we were millimeters apart. And then, before I even knew it, our lips were touching. My eyelids had fluttered shit on their own accord and I wrapped my hands around Seamus's back, like we were hugging. It felt right to do it and Seamus responded by opening his mouth. I wasn't sure what to do but I followed his lead, opening my mouth too and then our tongues touched. A shock ran through my body as Seamus began sucking on my lower lip, ocasionally biting it. God, this was nothing like kissing Ginny when we went out last year, it was so much better in a way I couldn't description. 

A sound came out of my mouth and Seamus broke the kiss, only to make us fall back on the bed together, so we were laying side by side. Seamus pressed closer to me and I could feel his erection against my own. My dick was throbbing and I needed to find release. Neither of us were virgins, I knew, which made it easier to flip so I was on top of Seamus, pressing hard into his groin. He let out a moan as I moved my hips back and forth, and smashed our lips together.

I ran my hands up and down his chest, loving the way he arched his back under my touch. Seamus broke the kiss again and tilted his head back, exposing his neck. I eagerly licked my lips and ran my tongue around his chin, then sucked on his collarbone. Seamus let out another moan, his hand roaming up and down my back. He stuck his hand under the waistband of my pants.

I suddenly drew back and pulled down my pants and boxers, not wanting to break the moment. I tugged on Seamus's pants. Getting the message, he tugged them off, as well as his boxers and shirt. I did the same so we were both equally naked. I sat between his legs and looked at the sight below. Seamus's hard dick was dripping at the tip with precum. I could tell he was begging to be touched.

Having never given a blow job before, I was very nervously, but I just did what I thought I would like and hope Seamus would too. I slowly lowered my mouth to his cock, looking him right in the eye. As soon as my mouth touched the shaft, Seamus let out a moan. I wanted to hear many more moans from him, so I began sucking on the shaft very lightly, so he wouldn't be over simulated. Seamus arched his back.

"More..." He moaned, begging.

I slowly drew more and more of his cock in, swirling my tongue around. I suddenly looked down, saw his arse hole, and had an idea. 

While I was still sucking on his cock, my finger edge toward Seamus's hole, and prodded it lightly. A squeak escaped Seamus's mouth when I did so, resulting in me licking my finger and sliding it in.

Seamus closed his eyes and arched his back when I did so, his mouth open in a silent moan. My lips were still around his cock and my finger was still pushing in and out.

"Add... Another... Mmhmm! Finger..."

I obliged and stretched his hole with my two fingers, leaving Seamus panting, begging for release.

My mouth was still on his dick, sucking with all my might while I continued to finger fuck him. 

After a while of moaning and groaning with pleasure, Seamus hips jerked suddenly.

"I'm... I'm gonna..." He cried, and he did, white sheets framing my mouth as I fucked him through his orgasm.

Once we had settled down, I took my finger out of his hole and had my mouth detach from his dick with a smack of my lips. Seamus huffed at the loss of contact, but seemed happy as I lay down on the bed, snuggling next to him and giving his cheek tiny kisses. My breath still smelled of his cum. I was about to give him another cheek kiss, but he turned his head at the last second and gave me his lips.

I sucked on his bottom lip slowly, enjoying the way the softness felt against my tongue and teeth. God, Seamus's lips were just so soft I could kiss them ALL day.

"Hey," he said finally.

"Hey," I replied simply.

Seamus gave me a cute smile. "So I have an awkward question for you."

"Ask away."

"When did you start to like me?"

I let out a puff of air, enjoying the way Seamus face scrunched up at the feeling.

"Well, when I, er, discovered ArchiveOfOurOwn, I noticed that Harry was paired with a lot of people that I knew, and I wondered if I was on there somewhere." I felt heat rise to my face. "So I looked myself up, and the most popular paring was, er, you and me."

Seamus chuckled. "So you clicked on 'A Seamus Thing,' and discovered you liked what it said? A lot?"

"Yeahhh... I suppose," I said, turned my face into the pillow out of embarrassment.

"Dean! No need to be embarrassed!" Seamus said, half laughing. "Because, that's what happened to me, too. Except, a long, long time ago."

I peeked out from the pillow. "Really?"

"Really."

"You know," I began, shifting on my side to face Seamus again, "I wouldn't mind doing something like this again sometime."

"Really?" Seamus sounded surprised.

"Really. Because I really fancy you."

Well," Seamus began, a mischievous smile crossing over his face. "I really fancy you too."

"Well good," I said, stretching my arms back against the bed board, closing my eyes. Suddenly, I felt a lump on me. A naked lump. My dick twitched. 

I opened my eyes. Seamus was lying on my stomach, staring at me with wide eyes. A blanket was the only separating us. Seamus's hands were folded, resting against my chest. I wondered if he could feel how hard I was getting.

Seamus gave me a quick kiss to the lips. The another. Then another. Then a long one. I kissed back eagerly.

"You know how I said I wouldn't mind doing... You know what again?"

"Yeah?" Seamus said, in between kisses.

"Well, er, can now be again?"

Seamus raised his eyebrows. "I thought you'd never ask."

...

Half an hour later, I was snuggling against Seamus, feeling sleepy. I looked up at Seamus, my eyelids half closed.

"Hey, do you want to do this again sometime?" I asked, yawning loudly.

"Absolutely," Seamus replied, kissing my eyelids closed.

"Really?" I was nearly asleep.

"Really."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The first fanfiction mentioned in this chapter is called "A Seamus Thing," by AO3 Author "Delphi" (I DID NOT PLAGIARIZE). Go check it out it's super good.  
> The second fanfiction mentioned is the one that Seamus apparently wrote, which is NOT REAL. I made it up. So no need to give credit to an author if it doesn't exist.  
> Hope you enjoyed this chapter! Give kudos and comments if you did!


	3. Simply Perfection

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Scorpius & Albus

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry guys that it took so long to update. With school (AP classes are hard!) and musical rehearsals and everything else I'm doing, I haven't had the mental energy. I've been extremely busy, because of school, but also a friend of mine passed away, which was extremely hard on me, so it didn't feel right to write fanfiction during that time.  
> Additionally, I've had writer's block for like a while now so there you go (writer's block sucks btw, especially when you have it for a few months). I'm not exactly sure when I'll be posting next but I have the next 6 chapters planned out which I'm currently working on. I hope you enjoy the chapter and please forgive me for being a slow updater! I try my best I promise (school is kicking me in the ass and I hate it).

(Winter Holidays)

...

Albus Severus Potter was extremely tired.

For half an hour, he had been tossing and turning in his bed. But every time he had been drifting off to sleep, a noise of someone else tossing and turning into their own bed kept him awake.

Albus squeezed his pillow against his head to try and block the noise. But the noise didn't stop. Out of curiosity and annoyance that he couldn't get to sleep, Albus crept out of his bed and into the hall. The noise seemed to be coming from his father's room. Maybe he was having a bad dream?

Albus held his breath as he walked silently through the hallway. If his father was having a bad dream, sometimes he would wake up and shoot a wandless (occasionally nonverbal) curse in a wild direction. Especially if the nightmare was about Voldemort. It wasn't his fault, or course, but his dad always felt bad if he woke up and there was a hole where the door should be, or broken glass on the ground. Luckily for him, Reparo existed.

Anyway, Albus waited, listening, his back against the wall. There were definitely some pants going on. Was his dad having a sweat filled dream? But then he heard a voice. Then another. Then a sound that sounded like a moan.

Albus was not oblivious about sex. He was a teenager after all. But after his parents had divorced, his father had constant mood swings, and occasionally lashed out at Albus, James, and Lily ("Dad's on his man period again," James would claim after their father gritted his teeth at them since they hadn't done the dishes and stormed to his room).

That, it had seemed, was his coping mechanism for the divorce. He had been moody and distant for months. Aunt Hermione had been over a few times to check up on him. "He's fine," she would say after each visit. "He just needs a bit more time."

As far as Albus knew, his dad hadn't been seeing anyone since the divorce. He was constantly either at his office or at home with Albus and his siblings, on the weeks they were there. On the weeks Albus was at his mom's house, was a different story. Of course his dad could have been seeing anyone during that time. His mood had been a little better the past few weeks...

Albus suddenly heard someone cry out and stiffened up against the wall. Now he knew his dad was having sex, he wanted to get back to his room. Albus wasn't a pervert, after all. But then he heard voices.

"Fuck that was good. Had no idea your dick was so big," his father whispered. A muffled reply came in response. Albus couldn't hear what the other person, but heard his father answer. "No, no. We can't do this again." Another response Albus couldn't catch. "No. This isn't right. Ok, maybe next week. The kids are with their mom then."

Albus still couldn't hear the reply. But he could listen to no more. He crept back to his room, and ran right back into his bed. He only had two questions. First, why hadn't his dad put up the silencing charm? It only seemed like the best solution to hide what his father and ... That other person had been doing.

And second... Who was that other person? His father had mentioned a cock, so could it have been a man? Quite possibly, since one of the main reasons Albus's parents had split up was because of their "different interests". At least that's what his mom had said.

Since his father and the other man had apparently... Finished (it disgusted Albus to think about), the door to his dad's room opened quietly. Albus heard footsteps, the sound of the front door opening and closing, then his father going back to his room.

Albus drifted off to sleep.

...

(2 weeks later)  
Albus picked up his phone when it chimed. His dad had bought them all phones when they started Hogwarts (with a special spell to make them work inside the grounds), because he said he didn't want them to be ignorant of muggle technology. On the screen, it showed a text from Scorpius, Albus's best friend. "Can I come over? My dad said I need to get out of the house this summer," Scorpius had texted. "Sure," Albus texted back.

Albus went to his room and cleaned up. He always made sure his room looked nice for Scorpius. James walked by. Albus had made the ultimate mistake of leaving his door open. "Ooo, you're cleaning your room? Didn't know Scorpius was coming over," James said mockingly. Then he burst into laughter and walked to his own room. Albus gritted his teeth and shut his door, then resumed picking up boxers from his floor.

Albus had definitely made a big mistake telling James of his feelings for Scorpius Malfoy last year. Not because James was a homophobic, which he wasn't, but James always teased him whenever Scorpius name came up, and whenever there was a hint of anything that even remotely reminded Albus of his crush. Like when Uncle George brought love potions to the house to help with his parents' relationship. Those definitely smelled of Scorpius's pillow. Not that he knew what Scorpius's pillow smelled like. Because he definitely did not.

Scorpius's pillow smelled like summer, like trees blowing in the wind, like big waves brushing up on to a beach, like heaven. Just like its owner. It was perfection. Anyway, when Uncle George saw him smiling, he had turned to him and said,

"Who does that remind you of, Al? Any girl in particular?" Albus had blushed and shaken his head. But James coughed and covered his mouth, shaking with laughter. Uncle George had no idea what had happened.

Albus finished his annecdote and put his socks in the laundry. He heard the doorbell ring below. He rushed to get it, before James or Lily or his dad could. 

Scorpius Malfoy looked up when Albus opened the door. "Hey," he said, walking in.

Albus gave a short smile in response and closed the door when Scorpius walked in.

"I have something to show you on the piano. It's a new song I wrote. Do you wanna to hear it?" Scorpius asked.

"Sure," Albus answered, shrugging and following him to the music room. His father had created one a little while ago, full of all sorts of musical instruments. One of the depressing phases he had gone through after the divorce with Albus's mom was the musical phase. Not that it was a bad thing, but his dad had spent a lot of money on a grand piano, a drum set, three different types of guitars, a ukulele, a violin, and a French horn.

Needless to say, the music room was quite large.

Scorpius sat at the piano. He looked at Albus nervously. "It's not completely ready yet. I-I wanted to play it for you first, because, er, I think I'm ready to tell my dad that I want to be a musician when I grow up, instead of working in the ministry, like him."

Albus gave him a big smile. "That's great. Can you tell me how it goes when you tell him?"

Scorpius nodded. "So so you want to hear it now?" He asked.

Albus nodded. He always liked when Scorpius played the piano. He loved how his fingers lightly stroked the keys, moving smoothly across the scale. He enjoyed the way he always closed his eyes as he played, a sweet smile on his lips, swaying in his seat, his arms slightly bent, his fingers moving... Albus wondered how Scorpius's fingers would feel on his...

And Scorpius began to play. 

This song was different from Scorpius's other songs, Albus realized. His other songs that he had played for Albus were sweet, delicate, and lovely. This one was cruel and rough. It was in a minor tone and had a deep, dark, intriguing sort of sense to it. There was no smile that was normally on Scorpius's lips, but a deep frown, almost a scowl, like he was deeply concentrating on the music he was playing, instead of getting lost in it.

God, Albus wanted to kiss those mean, soft lips.

Suddenly, the tone changed from minor to major, from sad to happy. The beat slowed, and the smile on Scorpius's lips returned. The tune was slow as a lullaby, and Albus soon found himself swaying to the melody.

Scorpius's music was simply... Perfection. There was no other way to describe it. It was perfection in the sense that nothing else, no other sound in the universe could live up to it.

The beat then grew faster and faster, and Scorpius's fingers flew over the keyboard like there was no tomorrow.

Out of nowhere, the song ended in harmony. Albus opened his eyes; he hadn't even realized they had closed.

"Albus?" Scorpius had turned around on the piano bench to face him.

"Yeah?" He said, startled by the change in noise.

"Did you like it?"

Albus nodded immediately. Yes. Absolutely. That's the one you should use to play for your dad."

Scorpius blushed. "I, er, can't use that one..."

"Well why the bloody hell not? It was fantastic! It was a creation of life! It was..." Albus struggled for he next word. "Perfection. Simply perfection."

Scorpius's face became even redder. "It's, the song I mean, it's about something, er, personal. I just wouldn't feel comfortable with my dad hearing it."

Albus rolled his eyes. "I'll never understand you Scorp, but ok. Even though that's a beautiful song."

Scorpius chuckled and looked down at his feet.

"Hey," Albus began.

"Yeah?"

"When-When you become world famous from playing the piano, can you tag me in a picture so people will know that we're best friends? Because I want to be famous, too."

Scorpius snorted. "So you're only friends with me for my potential fame?"

Albus nodded. "Oh definitely. That's why I befriended you on our first day of Hogwarts, without even knowing who you were."

Scorpius smiled, and Albus felt nice being the reason that Scorpius's lips had turned to perfection once again, all in one mouth movement.

...

Albus was traveling along the corridor on his way to charms, happy to be back at Hogwarts. He suddenly came across Scorpius, who was sitting on the floor next to the charms door, crying.

"Scorp?" What's wrong?" Albus asked.

Scorpius shook his head. "He doesn't love me back," he whispered, his head between his knees and tears streaming down his cheeks.

Albus felt blood rush to his face. "Who? Who are you talking about?"

Scorpius shook his head for the second time. "Him. The one and only. Perfection." He sniffled.

Albus gasped in shock. "Are you talking about me, Scorpius? Because-Because I love you. I do. More than you know."

Scorpius lifted his crying face and locked eyes with Albus. Albus saw fear in his eyes and immediately, his blood ran cold.

"Scorpius? Are you ok?" Albus collapsed to his knees. "What's wrong? Scor-"

...

Albus awoke with a start, his face covered in sweat. 

...

"So I'm thinking of asking someone to Hogsmeade for next weekend."

Albus raised his eyebrows. "Oh really? Who?"

A finger touched Scorpius's lips. "It's a secret."

Could it be...

"Give me a hint."

Scorpius rolled his eyes. "Fine. Your hint is... They have jet black hair."

... Him?

Albus had jet black hair. 

Scorpius sighed dreamily. "Oh well, I can't keep it from you any longer. He's amazing. Simply fantastic. He's the most sensitive boy I've ever met, and we've known each other for practically forever. And, I think he likes me back."

"He's a he?" Albus pretended to look uninterested. So far, he fit in all two categories.

"Yeah. He's perfect."

Albus nodded. He had known Scorpius was gay for a long time, and visa versa. They had come out to each other during the same year, a few years ago.

"What's his name?" You know I can keep a secret."

"Nevermind secrets. Albus?"

"Yes?"

Scorpius took a deep breath. "Will you go to Hogsmeade with me next weekend? If you don't fancy me that way that's fine but I just wanted you to know that I've fancied you since first year and stuff and if you don't fancy me back it's ok, we can go as friends or we don't have to go at all, we can stay back and I can lock myself in a room and scream because I just embarrassed the bloody hell out of mysel-"

"Scorpius." Albus couldn't believe what was happening.

The former looked up.

"Yes, I will go to Hogsmeade with you."

Scorpius smiled.

Albus's heart burned with love.

...

(10 dates later...)

Albus traced his fingers along Scorpius's neck. "Can I kiss you?" He whispered, his mouth dry.

Scorpius nodded, his mouth slightly open, as if in a trance.

Albus leaned forward. He knew that this was Scorpius's first kiss, and he wanted it to be special.

Albus licked his lips. "God, I've wanted to do this for so long," he whispered. Suddenly, Albus found himself kissing Scorpius.

Or... He found Scorpius kissing him. He couldn't tell. He didn't care. He felt Scorpius move with every touch to his back, his face, his cheeks. They both love it, and each other.

It was simply perfection.

...

(Many years later...)

Albus took a deep breath. This was it.

"Hey," he began, sliding up next to his boyfriend on a couch in their flat (Yes, they were currently living together).

Scorpius turned and gave him a quick kiss on the lips. "Hey," he replied. 'How was work today?"

Albus shrugged. "Oh, the usual. Grew a shrunken finger, cured a Mandrake poisoning, and saved a life."

Albus was currently a healer, working in St. Mungos, daily saving lives.

Scorpius grinned. "I love when you talk like being a Healer is an easy thing."

Albus sighed and leaned back on the couch, his arms in the air. Scorpius seized the opportunity to snuggle up against Albus. Albus put his arm around Scorpios and stroked his skin. God, he loved his skin. He began to kiss the top of Scorpius's head, loving the way his blond hair tickled his chin.

"Hi my lovely," he began in between kisses. He took a deep breath. This was it.

"Hi my lovely," Scorpius murmured back, his head currently resting on Albus's chest.

"I really love you," he said. His thumb was rubbing circles on Scorpius's arm.

"I love you too."

"I love the way you sigh under my touch, the way your eyes light up when you look at me, and the rush of love I get by just looking at you."

Scorpius chuckled. "Why, that's very specific."

"Another thing. I really love your laugh. It makes me feel safe inside. When I'm in a bad mood, you always know the best way to calm me down. I love everything about you, Scorpius Malfoy."

"I love everything about you, too."

"Like what?"

"Like..." Scorpius shifted off of Albus's chest to look at him. "Like when you look at me. Your eyes are so beautiful, like golden specks in the ocean. Whenever I look into your eyes I always think of relaxing on the beach with you. They're so big and and bright and full of life, I just want to look in them forever."

Albus chuckled. "Wow. There's no way I could top that."

Scorpius smirked.

"Or is there..." Albus continued, taking his boyfriend's hands in his.

"Scorpius Hyperion Malfoy."

"Yes, Albus Severus Potter?"

"I have to ask you something."

"Ask away."

Albus took a deep breath. This was truly it. He got off the couch, knelt down on one knee, and withdrew a box from his pocket.

"I love you. You're my one and only. From the first moment I met you on the Hogwarts Express, to now. I've always known. I want to marry you, Scorpius Hyperion Malfoy. Will you marry me?"

Before I knew it, arms flung around me. Scorpius was crying. "Yes. Yes. Yes. Y-yes. I love you so much Al."

Albus felt tears swelling up in his eyes. "I was little afraid you'd say no," he admitted, sniffling.

Scorpius slipped the ring on his finger  before he pulled laughing. "Oh Albus. I would be a dolt not to."

Albus got a mischievous grin on his face.

"What?" Scorpius asked.

Albus, looking at Scorpius, was extremely horny. Scorpius was leaning back on his elbows, legs sprawled out, practically begging to be touched.

"Wanna have sex?" Albus blurted out.

"Well, that came out of nowhere."

Albus shrugged. "I mean, you look super sexy right now, with your legs... Like that, and..."

Albus trailed off. He cast a hopeless glance at Scorpius.

Suddenly there was a pair of lips on his.

Albus fell back in surprise, taking Scorpius with him.

Scorpius was on top of Albus, tugging his shirt off, kissing the fuck out of him. Albus felt nothing but pleasure and love, love for the man currently kissing his neck as his hands wandered down.

Albus breathed heavily as Scorpius slowly started grinding against him. The friction was so intense, Albus knew he wouldn't last long. By that point, he and his fiance were both rock hard. 

"Oh... I love you so much," Albus moaned against Scorpius's neck.

Scorpius didn't respond, but proceeded to lift Albus's shirt above his head. He continued to grind against Albus as his lips touched Albus's nipples. 

Albus let his eyes drift closed as he curled his fingers in the bed. Scorpius's tongue drifted over his nipples, sucking them, biting them, rolling them between his fingers. Slowly, he moved his way down towards Albus pants. Albus's breath picked up as Scorpios removed his pants and boxers. His dick sprang out, fully ready to be touched.

Albus opened his eyes as cold surfaced on his horny body. "What are you doing?" He asked.

Scorpius smirked, sitting up and pulling off his own shirt. "I'm going to fuck you, Albus Severus Potter."

Albus moaned at those words, which turned him on even more, if that was possible.

"Do you want me to?"

"Yesss."

"Ok baby." Scorpius's voice dropped down to a whisper. "I'll fuck you to the moon till you can't speak. I'll fuck you until your balls turn blue. I'll fuck you till you moan my name when you cum. Ok baby?"

Albus moaned as Scorpius spread his legs, exposing his hole to the cold air, which simulated it. "huuuuhh yeahhhh."

Scorpius took off his pants and boxers, and Albus stared at the bulge in front of his own. His cock was already dripping with precum.

Scorpius disappeared behind his butt. Albus felt his hot breath at his hole, and while his finger began to prod it, his tongue began to lick it slowly.

"Ooohhhhh. I.  Llooooovvveee. Youuuuuu..."

Albus could hardly get a sentence out, the pleasure felt so amazing.

Scorpius's fingers made their way into his hole. His hands curled around that special spot inside of him. As soon as he touched it-

"Mmhmm." Precum dripped.

"Please..."

Please what?"

Albus groaned as he felt his balls tighter up. He prepared to cum. "Please fuck me after this orgasm."

Scorpius nodded, and with that, Albus's legs trembled. Scorpius leaned over Albus's dick, hoping to catch a few shots.

"Ughhhhh mmhhhmm..." Albus moaned.

When he finished, Scorpius was over his body, his mouth nearly bursting. Albus frowned. "What?"

Suddenly, Scorpius's mouth was on his and he could taste his cum and Scorpius's tongue and a bunch of delicious flavors mixing together.

When they had both swallowed their share, Scorpius slowly began grinding against Albus, hoping to get him hard once again. His wish obviously came true.

"Fuck meee..." Albus whispered.

Scorpius gave no answer, but lined himself up to his fiance and slowly pushed himself in, allowing time for them to both adjust.

Albus's fingers curled on the couch as he groaned in pleasure.

Scorpius was soft at first, but eventually he picked up speed. He let out a heavy breath of air every time their balls slapped together as he slammed into Albus.

Albus's hand crept up around Scorpius's back, running them up and down the sides. Scorpius smashed his mouth into Albus's, harshly biting his lips. Albus kissed back hungrily and gasped when Scorpius hit his special spot.

Please do it again," he moaned.

Scorpius nodded and twisted himself in that certain way that made pleasure dance in Albus's body.

Scorpius suddenly broke the kiss.

"I'm gonna cum," he groaned. Then he did, white sheets framing the inside of Albus's hole, arousing them both even more. Scorpius shook with pleasure as he settled down from his orgasm. He lay down beside Albus.

"Oh baby, that was fabulous."

Yeah, it was," Albus answered. "But I'm still hard. What are you going to do about it?"

Scorpius smiled, a glint of lust in his eyes. "Al, how could you think I was going to stop the fun this soon?"

Scorpius claimed on top of him again and lower himself down until his mouth was on Albus's cock.

Slowly, he licked the shaft, swirling his tongue all around, grabbing the base with his fingers, squeezing slowly so precum dripped onto his tongue.

Albus sighed and arched his back as pleasure surged through him.

"Ohhh, Sccorrrppp..."

Scorpius grinned against his cock and slowly started taking more and more in his mouth, sucking lightly.

Albus opened his eyes and locked eyes with Scorpius. It was such a turn on for him to watch Scorpius suck him off. And on top of that, Scorpius decided to prod at Albus's asshole again.

He stuck a finger in and worked his magic, using the same rhythm he had just a little while before, with his own cock. Scorpius hummed around Albus's member, which sent a jolt of pleasure to Albus. Albus could feel himself preparing to cum. "Oh baby," he groaned. I'm-"

Before he could finish, he came all over Scorpius's mouth, shaking with pleasure for the second time.

Scorpius collapsed next to Albus. "I can't wait to freaking marry you," he said. Albus turned to his fiance, grinning, and gave Scorpius a quick kiss on the lips. 

"I love you so much. You're simply perfection," he whispered, sharing a look with his beloved; and he knew those words, and that look, would both last a million years, until death did they part.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading! Love you guys! Give some kudos  and comments if you liked it!  
> Also, who do you think the man with Harry was in the first part of the chapter? Comment your thoughts, you might be right (the first person to get it right will get a shout-out and maybe an extra prize)!  
> Also, I never mention this but I have a couple other works as well on my account that I'd really like you guys to check out, if you haven't already ("Required Fun", "My Love Is Your Love Is Our Love", and Two Marauders and One Matchmaker").


	4. When I Find Myself in Times of Trouble, Fred Weasley Comes to Me

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Read to find out. My fingers are tired.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Notice that I changed the words in the title from "Mother Mary," to "Fred Weasley". I give full credit to the Beatles for the title, one of my top 5 favorite bands.  
> Not that anyone asked, but (not in any particular order), my top 5 favorite bands are The Guess Who, The Jam, The Everly Brothers, The Beatles, and Panic! At The Disco. No, I am not a millennial. I just happen to love 20th century music.  
> Also, I'm sorry it's been taking me such a long time to update. School is a lot harder this year. But I'm doing my best I promise.

(A/N: I got so wet writing this. Also I'm in love with Fred.)  
...  
I was pressed up against the back of the couch in the common room, sobbing, when he came in. I heard him walk in laughing with his twin about how funny it was that they had gotten Filch's leg stuck in the trick staircase and he couldn't get out. I rolled my eyes and tried to keep by crying to a minimum, in fear that they'd hear me. The last thing I, Hermione Granger, would have wanted, was to be comforted by the Weasley twins. 

I accidentally sniffed loudly and the twins paused. "I heard one of them whisper something to the other. Then the other whispered back. One pair of footsteps opened a door and went up the stairs that led to the boys dormitory. Only one pair.

"Hey Hermione," one of the twins said. I had no idea which one he was.

"Leave me alone," I answered harshly. I heard his feet come around to the position where I was sitting, head between my knees.

"What's wrong?" He asked. He knelt down to sit beside me. I shook my head. "You wouldn't understand," I said, wiping a tear off my cheek, although several more replaced it right away.

"Try me."

"No. It isn't something you can relate to. It's- It's about a class."

The twin (I still couldn't tell which one it was), snorted.

"I guess you're right. George and I have never been the most obedient students."

So it was Fred. Good to know. "Whatever," I replied. I just want to be alone.

"Obviously you do," Fred answered mockingly.

"What?"

"Obviously you don't want to be alone; you wanna talk about it. Otherwise you'd be crying in the bathroom or on your bed instead of behind the couch in the Gryffindor common room."

"No one wants to hear my feelings. They're stupid."

Fred sighed. "No one's feelings are stupid, Hermione. Especially yours."

I sighed.  
"Theguyihaveacrushondoesntlikemebackandit'stearingmeapart."

"Come again?"

I groaned. "The guy I have a crush on doesn't like me back."

Fred was silent.

"See, I told you it was stupid. There's no use crying over a stupid boy," I huffed.

"I thought you said it was about a class," he finally responded.

I shrugged. "I said that because I thought you'd lose interest."

Fred laughed. "The first time you were ever wrong."

I rolled my eyes in annoyance. Somehow, without realizing it, my head had popped up and I was staring directly at Fred.

"Look," Fred continued, "If this guy doesn't like you back, he's a prick."

"He's not a prick." I paused and cocked my head. "Well, only sometimes I suppose. But normally he's fantastic."

Fred shrugged. "Ok, he's amazing. But what don't you like about him?"

"If I answer that, it will reveal too much about him," I said.

"What does that mean?"

"It means if I tell you, you'll automatically know who it is."

"Oh."

"Yeah."

A moment of silence passed. I felt awkward. I looked back down at my knees. I could feel Fred staring at me.

"Well... Can you tell me anyway?"

I closed my eyes and took a deep breath. There were a number of ways this conversation could end. Most of them were bad.

"He's always playing these really stupid pranks. I hate pranks. And he tortures first years, who I feel deep empathy for, and I can't stand that they have to go through what he does to them. He annoys the crap out of me constantly," I said timidly.

"Are you SURE you have a crush on the guy?" Fred asked with a chuckle.

I gave a small smile. "I've actually had a crush on him since the first time I met him. He seemed really... sweet, and I was... intrigued."

Fred raised his eyebrows. "Intrigued... How?"

I came to my senses and groaned. "Nevermind. I don't know why I'm talking to you about this. You're the last person I'd want to talk to about this."

Fred rolled his eyes. "Come on, Hermione, we were having a perfectly lovely conversation. Why don't you wanna talk to me about this stuff? Maybe I understand more than you think. Also, I'm human. I have feelings, you know. I happen to have a crush on a girl and I'm not sure if she likes me back either."

"Really?" I marvelled, "You. You, Fred Weasley, the legend, have a crush on a girl who doesn't like you back?"

Fred chuckled and scratched the back of his head. "Heh, well, I'm not sure if she likes me back. She might. After this- nevermind."

I raised my eyebrows. "Who is it?" I asked softly.

Fred shook his head. "I'll tell you if you tell me first."

I shook my head, as well, turning red. "If I tell you, it'll ruin everything."

"How about we say the names at the same time?"

I sighed. "How will that make it any less embarrassing? You'll know who I like."

"And you'll know who I like."

"And how will that be embarrassing for you?" I asked. "I mean, she's probably someone super beautiful, popular, thin, fabulous, gorgeous hair, and overall just an amazing person."

Fred nodded. "You described her perfectly. Except you left a few things out."

"Like what?"

Fred tilted his head, as if he was thinking. "Like... How she's not afraid of anything. And how her eyes gleam when she's doing something she's very passionate about. And how she sighs when she's doing something she loves. Also, she huffs when she doesn't like something, and gets annoyed when something isn't perfect. It's very cute."

"She sounds very... Strong."

Fred nodded. "She is. Now how about that thing I suggested where we both say it at the same time?"

I groaned. "I'm going to regret this."

"So that's a yes?"

I slumped my shoulders in some sort of defeat. "Fine."

"Hey," Fred began, "If you don't wanna tell me, you don't have to. But I'm just curious to know. Also, I bet you're wondering who I like."

I sighed. The corners of my lips turned up. "Yeah, I guess I do."

"Great. After three?"

"Like, you say one two three and the beat after, we both say our crushes at the same time?"

Fred chuckled. "Exactly."

"And no loopholes," I continued. "Like no saying 'my crush,' or 'her'. You have to say her name. Ok?"

"Okay." Fred smirked.

"Okay."

There was an awkward pause and I felt myself blush.

"I thought you were gonna count," Fred said.

I shrugged. "I thought you were."

"Let's count together, ok?" He asked. He opened his mouth to start to count, but I interrupted.

"Wait," I blurted.

Fred have me a questioning look. "What?"

I felt awkward saying this. "After we, ya know, say it, can we not talk about it afterward? I mean right after we both say the one word, I'm going straight to bed. It's late. Also, I don't want to have to deal with you... Treating me differently."

"Oh my God," Fred began, a disbelieving look on his face. "Do you fancy George?"

I forced a laugh. "No."

"Oh. Well then ok. I agree. Cuz if you liked George, we would have needed to sit down and had a long talk about it. The George Talk."

"The George Talk? What's that?" I asked, a nervous feeling in my stomach.

Fred smirked. "A talk I have with everyone who has a crush on George about how if she hurts him I'll kill her, jinx them senseless, or get Peeves to dump ink on her, stuff like that."

I let out a short laugh because I couldn't tell if he was joking or not. "Who's had a crush on George before?"

"Way too many to name. Funny that no one has seemed to like me, yet. I predict that I'll be the least mentioned in the books they're gonna write about us someday. George and I have it planned out. The first will be called 'Gred and Forge And How They Got Popular In First Year'. We haven't figured out a name for the sequel yet."

I listened with a smile on my face. "Sounds very interesting."

"Indeed it will be. So, you ready?"

"Yes," I answered, my stomach churning. Not to be dramatic, but that one moment would change my entire life. Probably.

Fred took a deep breath. I'm not sure why he would be nervous. He'd obviously get the girl.

"One, two, three-"

"Fred," I said quickly, covering my face, just as Fred said-

"Hermione."

Wait a minute. 

I peaked through my fingers. Fred was gaping at me.

I ran upstairs to my dormitory without a word.

...

Fred stared at me. I stared at Fred. 

It was the morning after we both said... What we had said. I was extremely nervous about what was coming. 

We were sitting in the common room on chairs by the fireplace, alone. Everyone was at breakfast. I had never seen Fred as uncomfortable as he currently was. He was playing with his wand, running over the lines with his fingers, occasionally drumming his fingers on it. Then, out of nowhere, he blurted-

"So you have a crush on me?"

I instantly blushed and looked down at my feet. "Yeah."

"And... I have a crush on you."

An awkward pause. "I suppose so."

Fred nodded absentmindedly, still drumming on his wand. "Do you wanna be my girlfriend?"

"What?"

Fred shrugged. "Seems natural. What else is gonna happen?"

"Er..." I was unsure how to respond. Yes, I desperately wanted to be his girlfriend, but I wasn't sure if Fred was playing a prank on me or not. I hated pranks. Also, what would Ron think? Also, I was really into the whole romance aspect, but was Fred? I'd never seen a romantic side to him before. And also, did Fred even like me? Maybe he was just making fun of me. 

But I went with my gut. "Yes," I said.

Fred smiled at me. My stomach churned.

...

*A few months later in the Astronomy Tower*

Fred raised his hands in the air dramatically. "Look at thy beautiful woman in front of me, thou who hast by thy might, led me into thee light."

I snorted and took another swig of firewhisky. "You're funnier when you're drunk."

Fred looked offended. "I'm always funny," he pouted.

I giggled and finished the flask in front of me. We started dating a little while ago, and in that short time, Fred had really brought me out if my shell. Sure, I still got perfect grades and disappoved of pranks, but I now had the courage to drink and have fun with Fred.

I waved Fred over. "Let's play a game."

"Like what?" Fred sat across me and crossed his legs. "I'll show you mine if you show me yours?"

I laughed loudly.

"I wasn't joking," Fred clarified.

I looked down, embarrassed. "But that would mean, well..."

Fred shrugged. "I'm way past ready. Are you?"

I sighed. "I don't know..."

"Hey," Fred began, lifting up my face with his hand. "I don't care what you look like. You're beautiful. And if you don't wanna do this, we don't have to, ok?"

"I want to."

"Really?" Fred asked.

I nodded and pressed my lips to his. "I'm ready too."

"Do you want to go to the room of requirement?"

I nodded.

We staggered while giggling quietly (we didn't want to disrupt Peeves or Filch) to the room of requirement, occasionally forgetting how many times we had walked past the space. 

Eventually, we made it inside. The room had made itself into a fancy bathroom/bedroom combo. There was a large bathtub on one end and a luxurious king size bed on the other. 

"Hermione."

"Yeah?" I asked hazily.

"I would never want to take advantage of you, so can you take this?"

Fred handed me a flask filled with a blue substance. "It makes you instantly sober," he reassured me.

I nodded and drank it all. Instantly, I my head felt much clear and suddenly I could see better. "Thanks. Did you already drink it?" I asked.

Fred nodded. "Yeah. Do you still wanna do this? Now that you're sober?"

"Yeah. I'm ready."

"Good." And with that, Fred scooped me up like a princess, ran over to the bed, and plopped me down on it. He then kissed me passionately.

Suddenly, he pulled back and looked at me in the eye. "We don't have to do I'll show you mine if you show me yours. I don't thinks it's very romantic, do you?"

One thing I learned about Fred in our months of dating was that he was a cheesy romantic. For our dates, he set up a fancy table and lit a candle for the centerpiece in an abandoned classroom. Afterwards, we had cuddled and studied for Potions.   
Well, I studied. He mainly sat on the couch and played around with spells.   
It was the best date ever.

I smirked. "Absolutely." I kissed Fred with a passion, with a drive, with a need for the intenseness that we had at the moment.

I let out a sigh as Fred broke the kiss and moved over to my neck, sucking hard enough to make a mark which would show the next morning. 

I rubbed my hand alone his back. "Fred?" He stopped and looked at me.

My face flushed, all the sudden embarrassed. "It-its my first time. I'm not completely sure what to do."

Fred chuckled. "Don't worry baby. You'll be fine. Er, I can do most of the work if you want me to. Thanks for letting me know."

I sighed in relief and Fred knelt down to kiss my collarbone. His hands ran over me, all along the sides of my body, my legs, arms, breasts...

He suddenly cupped my arse and I had the need to feel more of him. And I wanted him to feel more of me. I pulled on the hems of his jumper and he got the signal and pulled it off, exposing his hot (literally and figuratively) chest. He did the same to me and I pulled my shirt off. He gazed down at me with lust and started kissing my stomach.

I let out a deep breath as his hands made his way up to the top of my breasts I proped my self up with my elbows, reached behind me, and snapped my bra off. I pushed it off the bed and Fred's mouth attacked my nipples, sucking on them, twisting them with his fingers.

"Oooohhh, Fred..."

Fred only groaned in response. I wanted more. I reached under his stomach and undid my button on my trousers. He noticed the movement, and drew back, helping me and tossing them to the side. Then, he did the same with his own. Suddenly, I felt very exposed, since we were just in our underwear.

Yet I wanted to do this, and I knew I had to or else I'd regret it. It was the perfect time, and the intenseness we had at the moment would never happen again.

Now, I wasn't stupid. I had explored and experimented enough to know when I was wet, and the sensation I would feel as Fred did his... Well, thing.

Fred kissed me, slowly, and his right hand reached down to start rubbing me through my underwear. I knew he could tell how wet I was. I moaned as he rubbed harder, still kissing me, out tongues rubbing together.

Pleasure rolled through me, but I still wanted more. He sensed it and withdrew. Slowly with a glint in his eye, he pulled down my panties, sliding them down my legs with such care. I knew he was holding back, but I didn't care. I automatically knew, at that moment, that I was in love with foreplay (and Fred, of course), and I wanted more of it.

And he knew it, too. He could see the pleasure on my face when he braced himself and started grinding my pussy with his knee.

I threw my head back and my fingers curled on the sheets. My voice got heavy and I began to moan.

"Oh Fred, yes Fred! Mmmhhmmm..."

He began to use his fingers to play with my nipples again. 

I could see how hard Fred was. "You know, you can, you know, er, if you're ready..."

I trailed off and Fred looked at me in amusement. "I've been ready for months."

I blushed and he pulled his shorts down, exposing his dick. My mouth fell open as a drop of precum landed on my stomach. 

Fred, with a mischievous glint in his eye, lay his finger on my stomach and scooped the drop up from his finger.

"Will you lick it?" He asked softly, looking at me in the eye.

"Er..."

"You don't have to if you don't want to. I'd just.. er, really like you too."

I took a deep breath. "Yeah," I said, opening my mouth as Fred's finger entered it. I swirled my tongue around it, licking his finger from bottom to top, taking the precum off and swallowing it. I hadn't noticed before but my mouth was making sucking noises and Fred moaned. I looked down and saw him rubbing himself. 

The fact that Fred was getting hard from what I was doing made me very wet.

"Can-Can you do it now?"

"Do what?" Fred asked innocently, as if he didn't know what I was asking

Which he totally did.

"You know..." I said, my face red as a cherry.

Fred crawled up to me, his face close to mine. He gave me a quick kiss on my lips, and I could feel his dick on my stomach.

"Say it," he whispered.

I swallowed. "Will you... Fuck me?" I asked timidly.

Fred smirked. "Thought you'd never ask."

He then scooted down slightly and lined up, placing my legs on top of his shoulders. I shivered at the sudden exposure. I closed my eyes in preparation. Instead of something big and thick, I felt the opposite. I opened my eyes curiously to see Fred fingering me. My mouth opened on a mixture of surprise and pleasure. Fred grinned at me as he picked up a rhythm, thrusting his middle finger in and out.

"You like that, yeah?"

I nodded as he hit a particular spot and I arched my back and my fingers curled.

"Do that again," I breathed.

Fred smirked and curled his finger in the spot again, making me moan in pleasure.

Before I knew it, I felt double the pleasure as Fred slowly began to rub my clit with his thumb on his other hand. My moans grew.

"Fuck me," I begged. I could feel myself getting close and Fred knew it. Both hands suddenly disappeared, just as I was preparing myself to cum. I let out a whimper at the loss of touch, then realized immediately what was happening, and let out a moan of anticipation. Fred's tongue got closer and closer until he was sucking on my clit with all his might. My legs shook and my hips jerked until I came in his mouth. He swallowed every last drop. Then he reached up and kissed me, so I could taste myself. I groaned against his lips.

Fuck me," I begged again. "Please, Fred."

Fred laughed. "That's all you had to say."

I rolled my eyes. Fred have me another kiss and I closed my eyes again. I heard the snap of a condom and I opened my eyes to see Fred lined himself up for the second time, and finally, FINALLY, pushed his way into me. I could tell he wanted to take me, full force, but he went slowly, allowing me to adjust. I shifted, making myself comfortable about the new situation.

When I was ready, I nodded at Fred, and he began to push in and out of me. I bit my lip as he found a rhythm. Fred groaned and leaned to bite and suck at my boobs. I sighed in pleasure and felt my breath pick up. I rubbed my hands around his back and through his hair. I knew he would orgasm soon, and so would I. Both of our moans picked up and grew loud.

Fred suddenly changed angles and and managed to hit my special spot. My eyes rolled to the back of my head and I groaned loudly.

After a while, Fred pulled out of my, and I was saddened at the loss of contact, yet again. However, Fred was cumming on my stomach. Yet again.

He could tell I would cum too, very soon, so he sat up after he recovered from his orgasm and put his knee against my clit again, just as I liked it. Pleasure flowed through me and I could feel my orgasm building up. Fred grinded against me with all his might and took his of my nipples, and rolled then between his fingers as he did so. I arched my back's and gave my loudest moan yet as cum squirted out against Fred's knee. Onto my stomach.

Fred leaned down and began to lick up both his cum and mine, mixed together. I gasped as I felt his tongue on my stomach. When he finished, he kissed me slowly, and as our tongues swirled together, I tasted both of us, the same.

When we had finished swapping both tastes, Fred flopped down beside me, and let out a deep breath. "how was that, Hermione? For your first time, I mean?"

"Er, pleasurable, and painful, at the same time. But mostly pleasurable."

Fred smirked. "Do you know a spell to clean up all the blood."

I rolled my eyes. "Honestly?" I laughed. "It's Scorgify."

Fred laughed back, "Of course. I simply... Er, forgot."

I snorted, then inhaled as Fred payed his hand on my waist. He looked at me. "I love you, you know that?"

I smiled. "Yeah. I love you too."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Fun Fact: Fred Weasley is mentioned 905 times in the entirety of the Harry Potter books, while George, 731.  
> Also, congratulations to Potterslashfan for answering correctly! The man Harry was sleeping with at the beginning of the chapter before was indeed Malfoy. Obviously they broke up (without conflict for once) once Scorpius and Albus started dating otherwise that would've just been super weird.  
> Also, comment your favorite band(s) down below!


	5. He Will Never Scream

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Remus Lupin's 17th birthday contained more than one present from his boyfriend Sirius.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So so sorry for not posting sooner: AP classes are so fucking hard; working on my final projects is a very time consuming task, as well as a stressful one. But I wrote it this weekend rather than working anyway (hope it was worth it) and wow I can't wait for summer. People are already out of school and I'm crazy jealous.

Remus John Lupin-- age 17 as of seven hours ago-- picked up the wrapped gift, examining the way the bow (forest-green, he noted, which was his favourite colour) was fit snuggly on top. Slowly, he lifted the folds-- carful not to rip them, of course-- and placed the bow gently on the side table beside his four-poster bed. Remus pulled a book from the wrappings and glimpsed the title before he set the wrapping paper next to the bow. Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them peered up at him from his hand.

Curious as to why Sirius Black would give him a book he had read multiple times (three times for class and twice for his own pleasure), the latter frowned and opened the reference to the first page. There was nothing out of the ordinary about it; the white texted headline roared with attention as fiercely as the hippogriff above it, and the gold letters spelled out the author's name, Newt Scamander, very maturely.

However, Remus thought as he opened to the first page, he really ought to have placed a revealing spell on the cover, as there was no doubt that Sirius had done something to the book. After all, it was his reputation, and therefore expected.

Consequently, as he flipped through the book, Remus felt a sort of suspense; he anticipated a rope to suspend him in mid air, or to be bound at the wrists and ankles, or to become mute for several minutes, or etc... All due to the damn book. Remus shook himself out of his daymare (daymare was the only word Remus could imagine to describe his thoughts; it was neither a daydream nor a nightmare, and definitely not a fantasy of any kind) and continue to flip though the pages. As he progressed, Remus sat on his bed and thanked Merlin for the silence for the dormitory. James was off with Lily(Remus didn't want to think about what they were doing), Sirius and Peter currently in Defense Against The Dark Arts. And Remus... Well, Remus had a free period, and had chosen to spend it reading a book he had read five times previously. Which suit him perfectly, of course. After all, he couldn't very well make mischief by himself... He needed the backup of his fellow Marauders to pull pranks. 

Unconsciously, Remus had flipped to the werewolf section, and as he looked down at the horrific pictures, he felt nauseated. This was the worst section for the book, he always reasoned, as it dehumanized werewolves in their regular state and brought up painful ideas on how to control them.

"The Ministry of Magic’s policies on werewolves have always been muddled and inefficient. A Werewolf Code of Conduct was developed in 1637, which werewolves were supposed to sign, promising not to attack anyone but to lock themselves up securely every month..."

Remus felt a familiar churning in his stomach and pushed the feeling away... He had to get back tot he subject at hand. Why had Sirius given him this? Remus was about to close the book and tuck it away in his trunk with a note to ask Sirius later, however the page fluttered to the next, Remus caught a glimpse of scrawly handwriting that he knew wasn't supposed to be there.

Remus fully opened the page to see a picture of himself, blushing, holding hands with Sirius. He smiled, remembering the day fondly. It had been his and Sirius's first date, nearly a year ago. They had been standing outside of The Three Broomsticks at the time, and James had demanded that all action stop to document the moment.

Below was bewitched text, and rather than giving all the information it usually had, the words read:

"Werewolves, although known to be terrifying creatures, are quite nice in reality. They pay attention in class, make sure everyone abides by their house rules, and are the best mates one could have. In some cases, they have boyfriends, who do nice things for their birthdays such as change text in books. It is commonly known that werewolves howl during the full moon while they are transformed, however only one werewolf's boyfriend knows this: they howl a lot when they're in bed as well. And the boyfriend goes crazy for it. Additionally, though on the full moon werewolves can get a little crazy, some fold their socks when they are in human form, so forgive others for not trembling in terror. Some werewolves have ethereal beauty that seems too perfect for this world. Lastly, according to recent studies, the best place to find the perfect werewolf is in Sirius Black's arms."

Remus burst out laughing as he read this, as this was something ONLY Sirius Black could have, and would have done.  
...  
(Later, after the school day ended)

Remus and Sirius lay next to each other in the room of requirement under the covers on a large four poster bed. A fire crackled, giving the room a Gryffindor common roomy feeling. Lit candles were spread around the room, contributing to the romantic vibe. An empty bottle of firewhiskey sat on the rug next to an gentle sunset orange loveseat, with two unwashed glasses next to it. The soft blankets that lay on the bed were wrapped around the couple's body's. Neither were clothed. One set of abandoned accessories was folded neatly on a chair, trainers directly beneath them, while the other set was in a jumbled pile in a far corner. The latter's trainers were seated upsidedown near the loveseat, while the owner was on the other side of the room. 

"I wanted to thank you," Remus began, brushing his fingers up and down Sirius's cheek.

"Mmhm?"

"For giving me the best present today."

Sirius chuckled. "I knew you'd love it." He ran his arm up and down Remus's back. "But that was only part one."

Remus frowned, confused. "How many parts are there?"

"Just two."

"Ok... When will part two start?"

"Now." And the second after Sirius said that, he flipped over so he was resting in top of Remus.

Immediately, Remus felt himself growing hard as Sirius began to kiss his neck gently and slowly. He sighed and closed his eyes, relaxing as Sirius's lips brushed over his collarbone.  He began to breathe heavily and run his hands through his boyfriend's hair.  Sirius made it down to Remus's chest. The former twirled the latter's nipples and sucked gently on a spot beside his belly button. Remus arched his back and moaned.

"You like that, don't you," Sirius murmured. Remus could only groan in response as Sirius spread his legs open. The cold air stimulated his hole as well as his cock, of which the latter was currently wet with precum.

When Sirius's hands found Remus's cock, the latter exploded with pleasure.

"Oh, my God! Sirius..."

"Relax, Moony." Sirius gently stroked Remus's thobbing cock, enjoying the way the second boy groaned and sighed while curling his hands and toes on the bed. Sirius swirled his thumb around the head of the dick, collecting precum. He then used his other hand to lightly tickle Remus's balls, squeezing them just enough for Remus's mouth to fall open.

"S-so." Due to his panting with pleasure, Remus found it hard to speak. "So- you said t-that..."

Sirius looked up at him curiously, although did not stop what he was doing.

"You said..." Remus struggled to continue, "in the b-book, that you like when I s-scream..." Remus trailed off, making eye contact with Sirius with a sexy smirk covering the former's face.

"Yeah, yeah I go crazy for it..." Sirius began. "What are you gonna scream, Moony?"

The other was getting close, and both knew it. "Your name.."

Sirius threw his head back. "Moony you almost made me cum right there." And with that, Sirius lowered his head to Remus's dick and began to suck profusely.

Remus gasped with shock. "Padfoot..." He whispered.

The said boy hummed around Remus's dick and before he knew it, Remus was screaming his name, and salty white sheets were framing his mouth.

"SIRIUS!"

The other licked up every drop, and then proceeded to kiss Remus softly, allowing him to recover from his orgasm. Remus took a deep breath of air when he settled down, and fell back on the bed, closing his eyes.

Before Sirius knew it, Remus was asleep and snoring quietly. He chuckled to himself. He had lied to Remus; there had originally been a part three, but he figure that would have to wait for later, since Remus was obviously tired out.

"I love you Moony," he whispered, settling down beside his boyfriend. There was no response, of course, however Sirius seemed not to care. He kissed the other's neck and closed his eyes as well, gazing at Remus fondly. "What did I do to deserve you?" He sighed in happiness.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm in love with literary structure.  
> Short chapter sorry but I'm low-key proud of it, hope you guys liked it. Please comment and give kudos!

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading!


End file.
